


Strange New Worlds

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Dominion War (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A little thought rambling on what could have happened after the Dominion War if "Picard" had been different and "Voyager" had ended differently.  Combines elements of both "Picard" and my own personal headcanon.  Enjoy :=)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Strange New Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> A little thought rambling on what could have happened after the Dominion War if "Picard" had been different and "Voyager" had ended differently. Combines elements of both "Picard" and my own personal headcanon. Enjoy :=)

******

**Excerpt from the Federation Archives--Post-Dominion War history**

Following the end of the Dominion War, the Federation underwent a massive rebuilding effort, admitting Bajor and—following the complete and total collapse of the Cardassian Union—Cardassia Prime into the Federation.

**The Romulan Civil War and the Horbus Crisis**

The Romulan Star Empire, by contrast, was dealing with a growth of the larger unification movement, which had gained more members in the wake of the outbreak Dominion War, many of these members were also more open and outspoken than their predecessors had been, resulting in a political coup and formation of the breakaway state known as the **Romulan Republic** , this rebellion culminated in the outbreak of a brief civil war which culminated in the intentional detonation of the Romulan sun.

The resulting shockwave destroyed the twin planets of Romulus and Remus, the capitals of the Romulan Star Empire. The destruction of Romulus resulted in the total collapse of the Romulan state as a whole, causing a massive refugee crisis as thousands, if not millions of Romulans fled across the Neutral Zone and into the Beta and Alpha Quadrants.

This refugee crisis—later referred to as the **Horbus Crisis** after the star system that the Romulan refugee fleet gathered at—was met with a massive division in the Federation Council, some members argued that the Federation was incapable of providing aid to some many refugees, while others argued that it was unwise to offer aid to one of it's oldest enemies. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed, with the relief fleet of ships being led by Vice Admiral Jean-Luc Picard as the final mission of the _Enterprise-E_ prior to her decommissioning and Admiral Picard’s retirement.

The Romulan refugees soon scattered around the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, with many forming the **Romulan Free State** a rump state that attempted to restore the Romulan state with varying degrees of success.

**Project Full Circle**

Concurrently, as the Horbus Crisis continued and the Romulans were resettled, the Theoretical Propulsion Group at Utopia Planitia on Mars succeeded in replicating the quantum slipstream drive that had been first encountered by the U.S.S. _Voyager_ and was responsible for bringing the starship home in 2381.

Led by former _Voyager_ crewmember and former Borg drone, Seven of Nine, the TPG improved on the design of the quantum slipstream drive and created the **quantum slipstream transition drive** (also known more simply as the **transition drive** ) which allowed a starship to travel at conventional warp speeds and transition to and from quantum slipstream speeds. With this new propulsion system, Starfleet launched an expedition to return to the Delta Quadrant and make official first contact with many of the species that _Voyager_ had encountered during her seven year journey back to the Alpha Quadrant.

Known as **Project Full Circle** , this expedition consisted of a dozen quantum slipstream-capable starships and was led by the U.S.S. _Voyager_ under the command of Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway. The fleet’s first mission was to establish the current state of the Ocampa and the Kazon species’ and, if possible, establish a deep space subspace relay station. Finding that a tenuous peace had been achived between the Kazon and the Ocampa, construction of the relay station was approved, eventually expanding into a full-fledged settlement named **Janeway Station**.

The station would serve as the first of a permanent Starfleet presence in the Delta Quadrant, acting as a combined research station, waypoint for future quantum slipstream-capable Federation starships traveling to and from the Delta Quadrant, and a listening post to monitor for Borg activity, and eventually led to the establishment of various Federation settlements on various uninhabited worlds within the Delta Quadrant.

**Collapse of the Dominion**

As the 25th century dawned, listening posts in the Gamma Quadrant intercepted Dominion commutations indicating that the Dominion was undergoing a massive shift in power, with open revolts by both the Jem’Hadar and Vorta against the Founders. Fearing the possible outbreak of another invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Forces sent a joint taskforce through the Bajoran wormhole to investigate.

The taskforce, led by Captain Kira Neyrs, found that—due to overtaxing their military forces in the Alpha Quadrant—the Dominion had been unable to maintain control over their holdings in the Gamma Quadrant, and many planets and species that previously had been under Dominion control were now in a state of open rebellion.

Due to the mediation of both Captain Kira and the Changeling Odo, the Dominion was encouraged to hold democratic referendums for the first time. Species under Dominion control were allowed to vote on whether or not to remain within the Dominion’s sphere of influence, if they voted to become independent then not only would the Dominion grant them their independence but would also assist in maintaining said independence by restoring any damage that had been done to the planet(s) while under Dominion occupation.

When the votes were tallied, almost all of the planets that had been under Dominion control voted to become independent, resulting the complete dissolution of the Dominion. As a result, the remaining Jem’Hadar and Vorta were provided assistance by Starfleet and the Federation on how to build their own independent and fully functioning societies, with special attention being given to curing the Jem’Hadar of their addition to the narcotic ketracel white. Some of these free Jem’Hadar became loyal subjects of the Klingon Empire while others became mercenaries for hire, and some even became members of Starfleet.

The Vorta meanwhile developed into a semi-nomadic race of quasi-mystics and preachers, preaching a modified, largely-pacifistic, version of their genetically engineered belief in the Founders as gods.

The collapse of the Dominion ultimately proved beneficial for both the Federation and the Klingons as both groups now had free access to Dominion technology, many of which were incorporated on starships belonging to both powers.

**Partial Romulan Reunification with the Vulcans**

As Starfleet and the Federation dealt with the collapse of the Dominion, the Romulan refugees began to settle on various worlds in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, a majority of them—many former leaders of the previous coup that led to the eventual collapse of the Star Empire—settled on Vulcan, resulting in a shift in Romulan society, culminating in a combination of elements of both Romulan and Vulcan culture (though the Vulcans’ pacifistic devotion to logical thought still remains predominant).

**Ferengi Progress**

By the mid-25th century, the Ferengi Alliance—still led by a now-aging Grand Nagus Rom—also underwent a cultural shift during this period, though not as massive as the Dominion or Romulans had. Females—formerly possessing zero rights and recognition under Ferengi laws—were finally granted full suffrage and equality, and many Ferengi women were soon commanding starships and engaging in the earning of profit under the Ferengi’s capitalistic attitudes. However, the Ferengi’s devotion to the accumulation of profit also underwent a change, as the definition of what constituted ‘profit’ began to vary depending on the individual, with some taking ‘profit’ to equate personal gain rather than monetary gain, and a number of Ferengi—both men and women—joined Starfleet as a result.

**Attempted Borg Invasion of 2500**

As the 25th century drew to a close, the Starfleet personnel stationed at Janeway Station in the Delta Quadrant alerted the Federation of increased Borg activity, which could be the prelude to a possible invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. This advanced warning allowed the Federation to prepare for a possible invasion by the Collective as well as informing neighboring powers, such as the Klingons and the Romulan Free State.

Deciding that the Alpha Quadrant could not afford to simply wait for the Borg to invade, the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Free State jointly decided to take the fight to the Collective. Arming a fleet of quantum slipstream-capable ships with reverse-engineered Dominion weaponry and shielding, a combined Federation, Klingon, and Romulan taskforce traveled to the Delta Quadrant and met a fleet of Borg cubes, catching the Collective by surprise.

During the ensuing conflict, it was discovered that the Borg were in the midst of a pusdo-civil war, due to the actions of the Unimatrix Zero resistance movement first encountered and later assisted by the crew of _Voyager_. Having liberated several other drones, the resistance—through the loss of several members—had successfully infected the Borg Queen with a neurolytic pathogen, a highly infectious biological agent that was especially harmful to cybernetic organisms.

The infection resulted in the death of the Borg Queen and the destruction of the Unicomplex as well as crippling the Borg transwarp network, severely crippling the Collective but not completely destroying them. In desperation the Collective had attempted to invade the Alpha Quadrant to restore their numbers, only to encounter the Federation taskforce instead.

The destabilization of the Collective not only gave the Alpha Quadrant access to vast amounts of Borg technology and information but also led to the establishment of a second Borg ‘race’ known as the **Borg Cooperative**. Partly made up of members of a smaller group of former Borg drones which had been encountered by _Voyager_ , the new Cooperative shared similarities to the Collective, possessing a unified hive mind, a quest for biological and technological perfection, and assimilation, but lacked the destructive qualities of the Collective. Members of the Cooperative, although sharing a hive mind, still retained their individually, operating on a consensus democracy and viewing assimilation as an entirely voluntary procedure.

Following the encounter with this new Borg entity, the former drone known as **Hugh** was assigned as a Federation ambassador to the Cooperative. Currently the Cooperative encompasses a dozen planets in all four quadrants of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
